Despite interdisciplinary approaches and exhaustive use of classical therapeutic procedures, cancers are still among the leading causes of death.
In particular, metastasis is one of the most critical factors responsible for the failure of cancer treatment. Although protein expression profiling, gene array analysis and determination of critical factors in tumor tissue have improved the prognostic classification of tumors, it is still difficult to predict the risk of metastasis analyzing the resected primary tumor. After complete tumor resection survival usually depends on occurrence of metastasis. Presently, it is difficult if not impossible to predict, whether a primary tumor has metastasized or not.
Tumor cells biologically differ substantially from their nonmalignant cells of origin. These differences are due to genetic alterations acquired during tumor development and result, inter alia, also in the formation of qualitatively or quantitatively altered molecular structures in the cancer cells. Tumor-associated structures of this kind are, in particular, genetic products the expression of which is induced or enhanced during the course of malignant transformation.
The factors regulating acquisition of the metastatic phenotype are mostly undefined. It is known that some histopathological parameters are associated with tumor-free survival, for instance tumor stage and histological grade. However, it is not yet possible to predict the risk of metastasis by quantification of critical factors in tumor tissue.
It was the object of the present invention to provide compositions and methods for a diagnosis and therapy of cancer, in particular cancer metastasis. In particular, it was the object of the present invention to provide compositions and methods for a diagnosis of metastatic behaviour of cancer.